Break Me
by messlady
Summary: Michiru isn't such a delicate creature like she might appear. Haruka knows something about it. Michiru's POV. Yuri smuttiness, SM.


**AN: This is yuri. Meaning two women having sex**** (and I was advised to warn you that this is hardcore sex, including SM). So, yeah, you've been warned. If you're sure you're ok with that, then go on and read, if not - bye.  
**

**I finally managed to write yuri fic. I've been planning it for a while now and was looking for appropriate pair to 'use', but since there wasn't such in animes I've seen recently I decided to come back to the basics, which for me is Sailor Moon. This anime is my beginning, I watched it like… 13 years ago O_O I was too young and naïve back then to know what was really going on between Haruka and Michiru. But now, it's my perfect yuri couple :)**

**So, try me and I hope you enjoy! **

**And write me a review so I know what you think :) **

**I don't own Haruka nor Michiru of course.  
**

* * *

"You're extreme," she pants lying her head on my shoulder.

"Nah, you're exaggerating," I reply tracing one of still lightly bleeding gashes on my side with the tips of my fingers. My eyes are half lidded, still fresh memories are playing in front of them. My lips curve in a satisfied smile against her blonde hair.

"I am not," she pouts. "And to think, that some time ago I thought you really were that delicate princess you look like."

I laugh at these words, "how could that delicate princess be a warrior?"

"Yeah, I was asking myself the same question," she says playing with my sea-green lock.

"Oh well, so maybe I am just a bit extreme then."

"A bit?" she looks up at me with you-got-to-be-kidding-me expression on her pretty face, before lying back. "I don't want to know what the really extreme you would be like then."

"Why?" I stroke her hair gently, inhaling her scent. She smells of musk, vanilla and summer. And wind. "You're completely safe with me…"

"I know."

"… as long as you provide me as much this painful ecstasy as I need."

She gives me quick look again, but this time the glimpse of hurt is visible in her, usually confident, eyes.

"Hey baby, I've already told you…" I'm trying to calm her down before she can voice it, but she interrupts me.

"I know," she whispers touching one bigger graze gently. "But I can't help the feeling that I'm a cause of pain to you…"

"You are."

She looks at me with sad eyes. I move my head closer and kiss her gently. "But you know this isn't that kind of pain that hurts and cause suffering. It's not like during the battle. It's bliss. Only you can make me feel like that."

I took her hand in mine kissing the tips of her fingers. The sharp nails she filed the way that they resemble talons. I like them form the moment I saw them for the first time, though I didn't know back then how useful they might be. I thought that they made her look dangerous and she became even more appealing. Now, they are just more sharp. The tips are red, the colour reminds me what they were used for. I take one in my mouth. It tastes bitter-sweet.

"Yeah, but still…" she continues moving her gaze to my stomach. "Just look at you. What have I done to your body. I still can't believe I've really done this, even though you wanted it."

"You carved yourself on me, and my body loved it. Think about it as art. You've made a wonderful piece."

She smiles gently laying back down. "You're crazy."

"We all are, leading a double life and fighting demons," I smile as well digging my nose in her hair. "I don't think somebody completely sane would do that."

"I love you, Michiru."

"I love you too, Haruka."

"You worn me out completely this time, girl," she mumbles and yawns, snuggling into me more and making herself comfortable. "You know… I know all that. That you like it that way. I like it too," I can feel that she's smirking. "Especially when you moan like that… Mm.. Yeah. That voices can make me forget my common sense like nothing else."

I smile and pull the quilt over us. "Good. Nothing else should make you do that."

"Wha with d candles?" she manages to mutter half asleep after a minute.

"Shh.. Sleep. They'll burn out soon."

She lets out an incoherent sound, she didn't even hear me, I bet. I kiss her head gently watching her sleeping peacefully. Her breath is calm and monotonous, tickling my skin lightly.

I'm not really tired so I'm just lying there with my eyes closed, relishing the memories of tonight. My blood is still running a bit quicker than usual.

The gashes and scratches on my body begin to sting as they heal slowly. A repayment for my pleasure. I inhale deeply trying to remember how they felt just a few minutes ago.

_Am I really extreme?_

* * *

Her unique, intimate taste was filling my mouth as she lay next to me trying to calm her breath.

I smiled inwardly, knowing what was coming next. Just a few seconds of rest and my heaven would come. I could almost feel it.

"I suppose it's your turn now," she said after a while moving her sharp nails down my side, not to hard but leaving red trails nonetheless. That was just a harbinger of something much more intensive. The very thought made me shiver with anticipation. Her nails moved down my thigh. My back arched form the wave of this pleasurable pain oscillating around the fresh scratches and running through my whole body. I could feel goose bumps begin forming on my skin.

"Yeah," I breathed out raising myself a bit. "You know what to do," I whispered into her ear attempting to bite that delicious earlobe but I didn't manage to do so, as her hand on my chest pushed me on my back again, quite roughly.

"Of course I know," she hissed moving her face close to mine, her hands gripped my wrists tight, pinning them to the bed. A smirk flitted across her lips before her expression turned into cold mask, her eyes darkened and narrowed. "So don't order me around, bitch!"

I couldn't help but smirk at those words. Haruka dug her teeth into my neck hard enough to tear skin.

"Ahh.." a soft gasp left my parted lips as she sucked on that spot on my neck, moving up to my ear, marking me with long, bruised wound.

I caught the sweet, metallic scent of my blood into my nostrils. It made me a bit dizzy and totally crazy with desire. I made an attempt to switch our positions, to take control, but it was futile. Haruka's grip on my wrists tightened almost cutting the blood flow to my hands. I could feel my fingers getting numb, suffocating from not getting enough oxygen. It was like I was gonna lose them and their weak attempt of fight sent jolts of electricity down to my shoulders.

A second later I felt Haruka's lips on mine. I didn't hesitate, pushing my tongue into her mouth, tasting the life-giving liquid that had been flowing in my veins just a moment ago. The iron flavoured fluid skimmed my taste buds, feeding my lust. Haruka didn't give me much time to explore though, and her tongue began fighting with my own flexible muscle, finally pushing it back to my mouth, not even trying to let me win.

Distracted by the fierce battle I almost didn't notice my hands moving above my head. Haruka pinned them both to the soft mattress with one hand. Soon I could feel the other one moving down my side. The nails dug deep into my flesh, tearing skin. Bitter-sweet sensation followed sharp talons and sank into my body. My moan was muffed by Haruka's mouth still wrapped around mine. Her hand moved up my thigh hard, then brushed my most sensitive area almost imperceptibly.

I began getting frustrated. My body was getting out of my control and it was just a beginning. I could feel the warm viscous liquid filling me and flowing out slowly, inviting, begging for attention, I didn't get enough.

Haruka's lips parted with mine and I realized my need for air, panting. Her hand freed mine and moved under my back, her nails tracing the line of my spine making me arch my body.

"Aahh…oh.." I heard myself moan feeling her teeth sink into my hip. Hard enough I could swear they reached the bone.

I gripped the sheet tight as her lips moved up, her sharp teeth embracing each of my ribs in torturous caress. Her hand moved down my buttock and the back of my thigh leaving fresh bleeding gashes.

The sweet mixture of pain and ecstasy. My body was more and more sensitive. Haruka's nails seemed to dig so deep to reach my core, leaving me in shreds, open and vulnerable. The pleasurable heat was steaming out of me, making me feel everything so much stronger. Every little painful sensation. A torturous pleasure. My body was like a big empty hall that echoed every scream, every inch of a torn up skin. Like an empty box accumulating the waves of sensations filling me up. Endorphins was spreading into my every cell like a widening circles on the surface of the water.

Haruka's hands stopped their torturous movements to grip my breasts. Her lips wrapped themselves around one nipple, sucking and nibbling at it until she couldn't get it any harder.

"Ahh… you like to.. make me squirm, d-don't you?" I managed to say between pants and moans that was leaving my lips uncontrollably.

"You bet."

She moved to my other nipple giving it the same treatment. I closed my eyes for a moment relishing the caress.

"Oh.. ooh.." a loud moan left my throat when I felt Haruka's tongue suddenly sliding between my lower lips. _When did she get there?_

All my blood seemed to gather in that small extremely sensitive bud that was growing bigger under Haruka's flexible muscle, like it wasn't swollen already due to her previous ministrations. Her hands got back to their work wandering around my stomach, leaving red trails. I gripped the sheets tighter. The sounds I produced were totally out of my control. I looked at Haruka between my thighs with hazed eyes. Her saliva was mixing with my juice. I felt the urge to taste her. Right there, right then.

I gripped her hair and pulled her face to mine, crushing our lips together. My taste was mixed with Haruka's mouth, spiced with a little bit of blood.

She broke the kiss. Too soon.

But I didn't even had time to realize what was going on when she flipped me over and moved my ass up to the air.

"Ahhh.." her nails ran down my spine sending shivers all over my body, when she entered me with two fingers, pushing them deep inside my already very wet cavern.

That was heaven. The feeling of her fingers moving inside of me and her nails tearing the skin on my back. Painful bliss. Sharp ecstasy that struck every single fibre of my body. Like I was a violin and Haruka played me. The symphony of my moans and pain-filled pants was only for her ears.

Tears ran down my cheeks and quickly soaked into the sheet my face was buried in. That was almost unbearable. Unbearably insufficient.

I wanted her to break me completely. To rip me to shreds so there would be nothing left. No body, no mind, no breath. Just the overwhelming mixture of pain, blood and pleasure.

"M-more.." I manage to gasp between moans muffed by the mattress.

The next second I could feel myself being spread wider as the third finger entered me. Haruka's other hand moved down my abdomen reaching the clitoris, while she trusted into me hard with her other hand.

"Yes.." I breathed out. More tears left my eyes. The gate of bliss-land was just in front of me. I could touch it.

I felt that blissful heat started to gather inside of me. White flashed in front of my closed tight eyes and time stopped. My body seemed to go completely numb, or rather dissolve in my own heat. My muscles contracted around Haruka's fingers and began pulsing so intensively, sending waves of blissful peak repeatedly across my nonexistent body. I could feel my juice leaking between the digits inside me and down my thighs.

That was all. I melted away.

I fell weakly on the bed trapping Haruka inside me for a few more moments, before I got my torn up body back. I filled my lungs with the air again with quick gasps.

I was whole. Broken. Shattered. Open and closed. Empty and filled.

That was bliss. That was completion.

Haruka and me. So close...


End file.
